


Sunbreak

by Detachedfox



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detachedfox/pseuds/Detachedfox
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen.None of it was.He didn't mean to meet her, in fact he didn't mean to even run into her.He was the Titan of the Sun.He wasn't allowed to get distracted.And yet, he did.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

_None of it was._

He didn’t know how he ended up standing in front of the pale King of the Underworld but what he did know was that he wouldn’t allow her to become a mindless shade. His golden hair that once flickered like the sun lay flat and still on his shoulders, his eyes sunken and his back hunched.

“Helios?” The blue King, Hades, cautiously stepped towards his Uncle with a raised brow. “What do I owe this surprise visit?”

The Titan let out a long and low sigh, and for just a brief moment showed his true age, “Little One. . . I have never asked for anything from you until now. . .” His eyes trained on the polished stone flooring the balcony his nephew stood on.

Hades’ eyes narrowed ever so slightly, one of his hands raising just in front of his waist, “Go on. . .”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about Helios: I always imagine his voice to sound like Micheal Wincott (the voice of Death from Darksiders 2), if that helps to get a better sense of his voice ^^'

The countless stars were still splattered across the pitch black night sky when he rose to ready himself for the day. Selene was slowly making her way down from Olympus, taking care to tread carefully down the steep mountain, her hair flowing effortlessly behind her like the night sky itself with the moon following just behind. Eos, no doubt, was waiting for her once she reached the valley below and from the looks of where his sister was, he had about half an hour before he had to start the seemingly endless walk. 

The night air bit at his near naked golden body, something he surprisingly relished in. The sun constantly enveloped him in such a fierce warmth, it sometimes made him forget what the cold felt like, only making him appreciate his sister’s night even more. He slowly rolled his aching shoulders back, gradually stretching out each unusually sore muscle for a long moment. He must’ve slept in a weird position. The cold breeze gently blew through his wavy hair hanging nearly weightlessly down to his hips making a very faint smile grace his lips as his eyes closed to enjoy the moment. It was so peaceful and serene.

He let the quiet moment pass before he tiredly made his way over to the deep river, stepping down to the knee height, icy cold water. If he wasn’t pressed for time he’d simply flop into the water but as he was, he chose to take a quick dunk to wash the accumulated dirt off and untangle his knotted hair. As he washed over his scarred shoulders he accidentally bumped the palm of his hand against the unbreakable metal sitting tightly around his neck. The peace was shattered the moment flesh met metal. His brows dropped into his usual stone hard expression and the weight he didn’t realise was gone, crashed back down on him. That damned piece of unbreakable iron was the one thing that constricted him from doing as he pleased. A little reminder from the King of the Gods about the servitude he still owed. He released what was sure to be the first of many long sighs throughout the day. 

He’d rung out his hair and pulled the lightweight, faded white fabric around his waist just as Selene reached the bottom of the mountain, gracefully and fluidly handing the moon over to their youngest brother. As soon as the moon left his sister’s possession, the dull glow from around her deep blue body subsided and her hair slowly fell to her shoulders, the starts and swirling galaxies fading away with the dawn that started to pierce the dark sky. 

A calm smile graced the Titaness’ painted lips at the sight of the eldest sibling, “Helios.” She greeted, her voice like the gentle night breeze sweeping through the forest. 

He stepped around the small hill blocking him from his siblings. “Selene.” He nodded sharply. 

“How was Olympus?” Eos asked plainly as he concentrated on lowering the moon as smoothly as possible. 

“Surprisingly quiet.” She ran her fingers through her wavy blue hair so pale it was nearly white like her glistening eyes, “No festivities for once.” 

Eos nodded in agreement, “That is unusual.” Once the moon was completely hidden under the horizon he took a moment to comb a hand through his somewhat short and floating, pale purple fading to red hair then set about raising the sun. “None of the Olympians were holding anything?” 

“No.” Selene shook her head, her ethereal, midnight dress flowing as she did so. “I have to say it did make the walk more enjoyable. Olympus is beautiful when everyone is asleep.” She mused.

Helios let out a short breath, watching their pale bluish-purple brother steadily rise, even closing his eyes to stay in control of such an unpredictable force. “Perhaps it will be a peaceful day too.” If the Gods hadn’t celebrated late into the night about something none of them gave a damn about then there was a good chance he’d be left in peace while they carried out their duties. 

“Perhaps.” Selene smiled softly, knowing the Golden Titan’s disdain of interacting with the Gods. Well, almost all of the Gods. 

“It’s nearly time for the Harvest, I believe a little rain would do the crops some good.” Eos said once he was standing, the dawn fully encompassing the realm around them, the skies lit up in fiery reds and oranges to reflect the Titan who’d just raised the Dawn. 

Another nod from the eldest sibling. “Rain it is.” As soon as the Sun was in his grasp, a bolt of fiery energy surged through his body, his hair flickering to life as if it were a flame, his eyes burning brightly and a subtle glow encompassed his body just as it had when Selene had the Moon. 

“Let’s hope the Little Sun is too busy avoiding his duties today,” Eos thought out loud much to the quiet chuckle of his sister and heavy eye roll of his brother. 

“The further that child is away from me, the better.” He grumbled as he turned to his path starting at the river. He no longer felt the cool breeze, only the intoxicating warmth of his Sun wrapped around his body like an invisible layer of clothing. 

Selene raised a delicate hand to her lips to contain another small laugh, “Ever the optimist.” She watched the Sun Titan walk off into the river with a small wave to them. She loved her brother dearly but even she couldn’t deny that he'd become a bit of a pessimist in recent days. 

“Hasn’t anyone told you?” Eos started up, “Sun Gods have very short tempers.” He chuckled at himself more than anything. 

“It would seem so.” 

* * *

The sun was high in the darkly clouded sky, just starting to set when the Titan crossed the endless golden fields in Demeter’s domain. Flower nymphs were hard at work tending to the crops, dealing with pests and generally keeping things running as he walked by. One or two acknowledged his existence but quickly went back to their tasks. The Golden Fields were one of the small highlights of his day as he was generally left in peace as no one dared to try and talk to him while Demeter was around. The Goddess of the Harvest had quite a reputation of keeping her domain to herself and the nymphs in it. 

Annoyingly the Godling had tried to interfere with his day, asking him about something he could give less of a damn about. A harsh glare and a few firm words had sent him scampering away, leaving him once more in peace while he walked the mortal realm. No doubt he was going to have a visit from Zeus at some point in the near future for that but he’d deal with it when or if it happened. For the rest of the day he just tried to relax and gaze at the ever changing landscape around him. He’d let it rain for awhile after that, giving the realm some much needed water but had eventually grown tired of the rain soaking him and had just made it particularly cloudy. Maybe Selene would let it rain throughout the night to finish off where he’d started. She had a lot more patience for rain and weather than he had. 

A sudden smell caught his attention, nearly making him stop where he stood. Nearly. It was a very familiar smell. Like a forest fire in winter. He quickened his pace through the fields, being careful to avoid stepping on a nymph to which he nearly failed and got a small shout but he didn’t care. It’d been at least a year or so since he’d smelled that particular smell. 

The golden fields slowly thinned out until he was surrounded by nothing but trees and vast clearings leading to a mountainous ridge. While the scent was stronger, the person he was looking for wasn’t in the area, prompting him to rush through it as well. He was aware he shouldn’t be rushing his Sun, that the more he rushed it the more likely it was to fight back and break free of his control but he’d be able to manage it as soon as he found the person. 

Buried in the dead centre of the ridge was a volcano that was slowly smoking away and that was where he found the source of the smell as he’d somewhat predicted. There were _very few_ occasions to see him above ground and unsurprisingly a volcano showing signs of erupting was one of them. When he felt the tug of the Sun, he slowed down into a near shuffle to settle it. The last thing he needed was his Sun spiralling out of control, especially after an unusually relaxing day. 

A wave of warmth and something slightly spicy spread through the small clearing, causing the pale blue God to turn away from his checkup and find the Titan of the Sun behind him. “Helios.” Hades grinned brightly, sweeping his pitch black robes behind him so he didn’t trip while walking over to his favourite Uncle. 

“Little One,” Helios allowed himself a small smile. “You’re a rare sight these days.” That was as close as he was about to get to saying he was happy to see his favourite nephew. 

“Yeah. . .” Hades let out a nervous laugh, running a hand through his short, pale blue hair, “The Underworld has been keeping me preoccupied more and more recently.” Preoccupied was a severe understatement. On top of being in the middle of constructing the fourth Tower of his offices, he’d had to quell a gigantic influx of souls on The Beach thanks to Ares’ latest spat. 

“I can gather.” The gigantic Titan stepped into a squat to to save his nephew from having to crane his head so far back. “I presume the volcano is scheduled for an eruption?” He raised a somewhat curious eyebrow. 

Hades nodded slightly, “In the next hundred years or so. There was a report of smoke early so I wanted to check it for myself.” 

“And?” An early volcanic eruption would disrupt his route. He was not looking forward to that. 

Hades shook his head, “It’s just venting off from a pocket of steam near the surface. It’s still on schedule.” At least that was one thing that was on track that he didn’t have to worry about. 

“That is good to hear.” He let out a small breath in relief. He really didn’t feel like having to plot out a different route just yet to steer clear of the smoke when the volcano did erupt. 

“Say,” The young God suddenly started, “Have you seen Erebus recently?” 

Helios cocked his head a little, “In the past month or so. Why do you ask Little One?” What had Erebus done this time? It was never a good thing when anyone asked about the Primordial Deity. 

“I’m not sure why, but I caught a glimpse of him in the Underworld a few days ago.” He shrugged. It hadn’t been long enough for him to go after the Deity but enough to recognise him. “He seemed to be rushing somewhere.” 

“Hmmm. . .” Helios held his chin for a moment, trying to think of any possible reason as to why the Deity would want to be in the Underworld. The only thing he could remotely think of was Tartarus but even the God of the Darkness wouldn’t willingly go there. . . “I’m afraid I can’t help you there Little One. Some motives of Erebus are unknown even to me. I can ask the next time I see him but I doubt I will get a straight answer.” 

“Any answer is better than none.” It really would be. It’d even made the newspapers. “If you could, it would be appreciated.” 

Helios nodded firmly, “I will ask.” If he remembered to, that was. “But I best let you finish up here Little One. The Sun won’t travel itself.” 

“No, of course.” The pale God nearly facepalmed for keeping the Titan distracted for so long. “Forgive me.” 

A small and low laugh escaped the Titan’s lips, “There is nothing to forgive Little One.” With a strong arm he pushed himself up to finish his walk. Eos would already be getting ready and Selene waking up. 

With a small wave and goodbye to his favourite nephew, he was once again on his way to Olympus to walk the sun through and meet with Selene at the bottom of the mountain. He used the time while he walked through the forests to dwell on why exactly his nephew was there at that point during the day. It wouldn’t surprise him if the young God had some other motive or reason, or had even planned to ‘accidentally’ run into him while he was walking through. But nevertheless, the newly arisen Erebus situation was definitely interesting. Just what was the Primordial God of Darkness doing rushing through the Underworld? He certainly wasn’t going to see Nyx, their realms were somewhat connected where he could just teleport straight through. Was he going to see Chaos or Coeus? It wasn’t unheard of for him to visit old friends. Next time he needed a drink to escape the little Godling that was Apollo, it’d be one of the first questions he’d ask. 

His eyes dully gazed over the civilised hill, looking over the mortals going about their daily lives, packing away carts and shops, bringing clothing in, returning from duties. All so pointless to him. Actions performed day after day after day with no real benefit to anyone other than the mortal performing the task. He knew all too well of carrying out the same duties each and every day, but his duty was to provide light to the realms so beings like mortals could flourish and prosper underneath his rays. His duty was important. Theirs was not. 

A bright glimmer caught his eye from the far edge of the civilised area. His eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint what was catching his eye. 

It was not what he expected in the slightest. 

It was a small, almost unnaturally pale girl. 

Waving at _him._


	3. Hiatus

Hey all,

Some things happened recently that went down with friends which have put everyone involved into a sort of slump/bad mood. It was a whole bunch of shit that shouldn't have happened and with some revelations, it's made me feel like I can't continue writing Sunbreak or the modern AU idea I have for Helios and the girl for a while. Granted I'd been busy with other things in the first place, but what happened just set everything back further and has made all of the ideas I've had feel really stupid and not worth exploring.

I will come back to Sunbreak and the AU (currently named 'Sunfall') at some point in the future, maybe in a month or two or longer, I'm just not sure yet. I can say that I **won't** be dropping either, it's just going to be a bit before I get back to it ^^' 

Sorry for the bad news -_-'

**Author's Note:**

> Helios is too much of a good boi not to write more.


End file.
